


Knot The First Time

by Lucien_Silver



Series: The Adventures of Nella The Dutch Draft Horse [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Amnesia, Anthropomorphic, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Barbed Penis, Bestiality, Dragon Penis, Dragon sex, Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Furries, Furry, Huge Dick, Interspecies Relationship(s), Knotting, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Penis Size, Roleplay, Series, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smoking, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Were-Creatures, crackfic, dragon - Freeform, dragon furry, dutch draft horse, failed friendship, female horse, furry fandom, horse, horse furry, horse sex, lycanthropy, mare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Silver/pseuds/Lucien_Silver
Summary: Weird horse lady meets strange dragon man, you'll never believe what happens.





	1. Chapter One

Life in a city isn't always easy, especially not if you're a large dragon covered in a thick layer of fur. Cities always seem to be infuriatingly crowded, hot and noisy. And the people living there? Nosy as all hell. "Are you really a dragon?", "Why do you have so much fur?", "Why do your eyes glow?" It was enough to drive anyone mad. Jedrek was sick of it all, he hated life there. And so after work he found himself here, in some field in the middle of fucking nowhere. He had a particularly stressful day and not too far into his shift he had felt those instincts beginning to stir up deep inside him. As soon as it was clock out, he found himself rushing out the door, practically flying through the streets until he ended up here. It was here that those dreaded instincts completely took over, his form changing from humanoid to that of the dragons of old. His personality shoved aside as the primal took over, and it was ready to kill, leaping at any opportunity to chase any living prey. But he had only the squirrels and field mice to hunt, he longed for larger, more challenging, and much more satisfying prey.

It had been so long since Nella had traveled, especially through a big bustling city as the one she had no. It was a lot to take, too much to be honest, but she tried to take in as much as she could while she headed to a hotel to stay in. When she arrived and checked in, she was already exhausted and needed a breath of fresh open air. She figured that a good walk could do her some good. So grabbing her small hiking pack, she headed out. Not sure where she was going, but just walking. Walking and walking until she stumbled upon an area, kinda like a field. A big one too, nice and fresh with little animals here and there running about. Even though she knew she was a big dutch draft horse, she could still be prey and had to keep an eye out for predators. She continued onward, hearing the crunch of leaves and twigs beneath her hooves and taking in the beautiful air and the gorgeous sights.

Jedrek had just devoured his second family of rabbits for the day, and yet he still wasn't satisfied, not only that but the taste of blood only seemed to fuel his hunger. He raised his snout and took a big sniff - mouse, squirrel, rabbit, bird - nothing interesting, nothing worth chasing. But then the wind had picked up, he inhaled deeply again, and this time picked up something that made his mouth water, he had picked up the faint scent of horse. It was peculiar as there weren't any farms around, and yet it was there, the unmistakable, tantalising scent. His instincts screamed at him to pursue this new creature, and who was he to deny his instincts? He began to run towards the direction he had smelled it, until he was close, he sniffed again, it came from his right. He looked over and there she was, a large draft horse like her could definitely maim him if she were allowed to put up too much of a fight. He must be smart about this. He observed her from a distance, watching, waiting, almost calculating. Suddenly, he let out a low snarl and charged, using his wings to kick off more speed to hopefully get the first and final blow on his target.

Nella had been getting an uneasy feeling creep up the back of her neck as she walked around. The feeling kept growing and growing the more she walked in that field and finally she had enough. She turned and headed back the way she came, starting with a fast walk at first until she heard a snarl. That sent her into high gear, booking it off toward the direction she hoped was the city. Her hooves pounding against the ground as she heard this creature claw and snarl and occasionally a flap of wings? She wanted to turn around to see this creatures with wings she assumed large enough to span a small village, but there was no time. She had to keep running, she knew she could fight, but the risk was too high. She dodged and weaved trying to lose the creature, but her large hooves got the better of her. Tripping over a dead root sticking up from the ground, she fell hard on her stomach. Quickly she rolled to her back ready to fight.

He let out a roar of triumph as he saw her fall, now was his chance! Once again, he used his wings to launch himself in her direction, she was fast, faster than he was so he had some ground to make up. His fur and size made him less aerodynamic than he preferred. He pounced, pinning some of her down with one large clawed paw, stuck his blood caked muzzle in her face, the blood barely visible on his deep crimson colored scales. Jedrek roared before raising his other paw to strike. His tail swished behind him in anticipation of the kill. His glowing green eyes glinted in an almost murderous glee.

Nella stared up in fear, the green eyes feeling as if they are burrowing into her mind and tearing it to shreds. She swung her arm around, snagging the monster's wrist which pinned her arm to the ground. The pressure on her limb becoming unbearable. She tried to twist it off, shove it, move it anyway she could, but to no avail. It was too tight and the creature had to much leverage on her. She watched the red from it's muzzle drip down, almost hitting her face but she was able to move her head just enough to avoid it. The strong smell of iron filling her nostrils, making her sick. She twisted her body trying to throw it off. Tring to do anything to get away and run into town again to scream for help, but it was large and clearly had no room for mercy.

Smoke drifted up from his nostrils as he grew irritated with his prey. He knew that she would have put up a fight, but this is the first time he's had his food fight back once it's already been caught. Most understand that they are already dead and give up once they're in his grasp. He slashed his claws at her chest, not deep enough to kill but enough to hopefully send the message that he prefers her to quit struggling. He sets his stance and quickly dives his snout towards her neck, ready to sink his teeth in. Waiting for that familiar taste of iron to grace his tongue.

The creatures claws cut into her shirt and snagged a small amount of flesh sending a shock through her. She froze unsure what to do for a second. Her trance broken as she watched the creature dive toward her neck, quickly sending adrenaline through her system as her mind raced for what her next move should be. It felt like time had slowed for her, the creature closing the distance between them, aiming to kill. She knew what she needed to do, or at least try before dying. Reflex kicking in, she curled her body, bringing her massive hooves up near her chest. The monster was large and stood tall, giving her just enough room to bring her feet that high up. She primed herself, tensing her leg muscles before letting loose sending her hooves straight up into the air, connecting with the creatures snout with a thwack and ting from something metal that must've been on the creature's face. But there was no time to think about that, she sent the monster's head flying backwards, sending the creature stumbling back. Once she felt the monster's hand leave her arm, she rolled onto her knees and started back toward the town.

Jedrek lets out a roar of agony, he shakes his head trying to clear the pain and falls back onto his launches. He brings his paws up to his face as they quickly change to hands. His form was quickly shrinking back down to his normal self, his pained roars and grows turning into a man's voice. "Jesus fucking Christ! Hurts like a goddamn mother fucker!" Where the creature once was, sat a similar, anthropomorphic version that was clutching his face, letting out long streams of curses. Blood - his blood - seeped out from between his fingers. "What the fuck man?! Think my nose is broken!"

Nella stopped in her tracks, confused by what she was hearing. Before the only thing behind her was a bloodthirsty, feral monster, now it sounded like a normal guy. She spun in her place to face the creature. Now instead of a massive, scary beast, sat an average sized anthropomorphic man. She was still very cautious of him though, same colors as the monster that attacked her, but yet an entirely new creature. She took a step closer to him, unsure if it was a ruse. "H... Hello?" She stammered trying to keep herself calm and not book it to town.

He glances up, his eyes the same glowing color as the creature's. He jumps up, bolting backwards as she approaches, a hand still clutching his snout. "Who the hell are you? What the fuck happened to my face? Did you fucking do this to me?!" His voice was slightly muffled behind his hand.

She stopped, looking at him confused. The same green eyes that once made her feel scared now seemed to do a 180 and felt sincere. "You just tried to kill me, I had to fight back!" She gestured to her torn shirt and the small amount of blood from the cut it left too. "What else was I supposed to do? Just lay there and die!"

His brow furrowed in total confusion, "What are you yammering on about? I didn't do anything to you, I've never seen you before in my entire like you daft cunt!" This day just gets better and better for him it seems, gone from a shitty day at work to finding a crazy woman out in the middle of nowhere.

Nella stepped closer to him, lowering her arms in defeat. "Look.. What's your name?" She realized if she was going to try and talk to this guy then she should at least call him by his name. He must be playing dumb not to remember the fact that he was literally just on top of her trying to bite out her neck.

"Why would I tell you? You fucking broke my face for no goddamn reason!" smoke escaped his nostrils again and the tip of his tail flicked in irritation.

"Well whatever your name is, clearly you're playing dumb because how could you not remember trying to kill me just to seconds ago!" Nella flung out her arms in disbelief. How could this guy not remember? He was clearly ready to kill her and had killed something before. "You.. you pinned me down! Ripped my shirt and.. And tried to bite me throat!" She spun around, her back now facing him and she rubbed her temple. "Are you actually trying to deny the fact that you almost killed me? Right after you killed.. You know whatever poor creature you got to first? You had blood all over your face!" She looked back at him, stern, trying to read his emotions, but she was never really good at it.

"Look, I've never seen you before in my life so how the hell would I have done any of that to you? The only blood on my face is from when you fucking broke my goddamn nose. But if my name means so much to you, fine, I'm Jedrek!" he might not have tried to kill her before but he sure was ready to strangle her now.

She was even more confused now. "You seriously don't remember trying to kill me just now?" She shook her head in disbelief. She turned around, looking that man up and down. Looking at his strong forearms and following them around to his broad shoulders covered in dark black fur. If he hadn't just tried to kill her she might have thought him cute. She noticed the strange markings on his torso and began following them down when she suddenly saw something, something she somehow missed during their whole argument. Quickly she threw her arm across her eyes, shielding them from the view. "Jesus Christ!" She stuck out her other hand a stop motion. "I just... oh god... Jesus." She started mumbling take a step back. He was naked, completely and utterly naked aside from the fur. But that didn't even cover the most important part. His dick, even though it was sheathed, he was still nude.

He rolls his eyes at her, "Now what's your problem? You really need to see a shrink or something, bitch, because you are completely bonkers." He shuffled his wings and crosses his arms over his chest. "Like for real, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You're fucking naked! That's what's wrong you prick!" She flung her arms out to the either side of her making a big grandiose movement. What a mistake that was, she caught sight of it again, blood rushing to her cheeks and heating her face up. Quickly she covered her eyes. "I can't talk to you like.... That."

He snorted at disbelief at her childlike reaction, "What? Ain't you ever seen a dick before?" He lets out a small laugh "Not like it's gonna bite you." Then his mood turns back to angry "Besides, I wasn't naked when I got here so you must have done something! Did you fucking violate me or some shit?!."

Nella groaned, turning her back to him. "You're absolutely crazy, god damn insane! You think I did something? The person with claw marks across her chest and is just passing through this town! What the hell is wrong with you?" She spun around in rage ready to face him only to witness it again and turn away once more. "You're unbelievable." She was done, this guy, how do you just forget attacking someone? She couldn't take this anymore and just started walking back toward town, screaming back at him, "Maybe you'll find your pants with your sanity asshole!" Before picking up her pace and trotting back to her hotel.

He shook his head and called her a whole dictionary's worth of colorful curse words. He debated on shouting them after her but in truth, he was glad to be rid of her. One less headache on the fucked up day. He needed to get back to his apartment but remembered his state of undress and cursed once more. In all honesty he knew that none of this was her fault, he's been having these weird blackout moments since he was a kid, perhaps since he was a baby. He'd black out and come to naked, and in a new place than when he first blacked. Sometimes he'd have the taste of blood in his mouth, sometimes he wouldn't. But it was times like these that he was thankful for his wings, he could fly over most of town and avoid any... unwanted glances from the other residents.


	2. Chapter Two

A couple weeks had passed since Jedrek's encounter with the crazed mare, he had almost completely forgotten it by now. Today was his day off and he had gone down to the pub a few blocks down from his apartment building. He was a few drinks in and had stepped out to have a quick smoke and get some fresh air. He was more than a bit buzzed and feeling great for once. He rested his back against the wall and took another drag of his cigarette.

Nella had finally gotten most of that day out of her head. She could honestly say it might have been the worst first day of her life. She had been exploring the town, making sure to stay far away from where the field lay, when she heard about a neat little shop that sold some cool stones. She had a bit of a walk ahead of her and with an address in hand and some basic directions she set out. Making her way across town, knowing that she'd pass a pub on the way. As she walked on, she saw the pub ahead. The place looked cozy and pretty busy a the moment but she didn't care, she was headed for the rock shop. The closer she drew, she noticed someone standing outside, no way. That hair and those green eyes, it couldn't be. She kept walking, closer and closer, slowly realizing that it was the naked fool she met in the field. She picked up the pace, hoping to just speed walk past that place and him. Lowering her head, trying to cover her face and hide.

God, the alcohol paired with the nicotine high was making him feel really fucking great, the only thing that could make this moment any better was a beautiful woman to accompany him home tonight. And it was just his luck that a lovely girl had just entered his sight, normally he'd not go for horse gals but today he was just drunk enough to try. "He-ey pretty lady, why not pop over here for a second? You look like a girly who'd look way fuckin' hotter with me tonight." He sounded really charming in his own head, but in reality, he was just slurring his words. His labret lip ring glinted in the light as he tried to grin charmingly.

Nella stiffened, but didn't acknowledge him. She picked up her pace and was now running past the guy. Keeping her head down as she did so and tried to get as far away from him as possible.

Jedrek drops his cigarette, steps on it to put it out and begins to follow her. "Hey! Wait up, don't you be playin' hard to get now." He laughs a little and continues staggering after her, he was determined to bed this one down tonight, might take a good convincing but he was up for the challenge.

Nella tried her best to ignore the drunk calls for her. All she wanted was some crystals, some pretty pretty rocks to adorn her bedside table. She kept her speed, increasing it when she could as to not completely drain her own energy.

He could tell she wasn't from town, because if she was, she'd have known that he was herding her towards a dead end with an odd, abandoned, little shop down at the end, there he could finally catch up to the little lady and charm her into warming his bed later tonight. Or, if he was lucky he could get a quicky out of her right then and there.

She darted into a tiny shop, praying someone would be there to stop this crazed lunatic. Boy was she sorely mistaken. She ran in only to turn around and see him standing right in front of her. She backed up until she hit a wall, cornered against it. Not again, at least he didn't seem like he was trying to kill her this time. Again, maybe if they had met on different circumstances then she might be acting different around him. Sure he was brash but she couldn't help but think him a little cute. There was no time for that now, she had to think of a plan. Calling for help wouldn't do anything because no one else was there. Maybe she should make a break for it, but he might grab her. She tried to sling further back against the wall as he came closer.

He stood in the doorway, tossed his leather jacket to the side and shook his head. "You don't gotta run from me, baby. I ain't gonna do you any harm." He steps closer to her, he nuzzles into her neck, inhaling deep, sliding a hand up her torso. "I only wanna steal you away for a moment of fun. You're a real pretty girly, ya know?" He stunk of alcohol, clearly he'd been drinking.

She stood stunned for a second before letting natural instinct take over. Placing her hands on his chest, she gave him a small shove, just enough for him to take a step back. Then, rearing her hand up, she brought it down hard against the side of his face. The smack seemed to echo in the store as she darted around his to head out and away from him.

He placed a hand over where he was smacked. A major deja vu feeling just hit him. "Hey, wait!" he yelled after her, definitely more sober sounding. The least he could do is try to apologize for acting like a total jackass towards this girl. Plus, she seemed sort of familiar to him, and he could quite place it, perhaps talking to her would help him figure it out.

Nella stopped and turned around to face him, angry with a furrowed brow. "What!" She stomped as she said, hoping that her anger masked the bit of terror she still had about him.

He held up his hands to hopefully show her that he truly meant her no harm. He sighed "I just want to apologize. That guy back there, that's not me. I mean yeah, you're hella cute and all that but the real me would never have done that. I was drunk, and I'm sorry. Now, I understand if you say no, but will you let me walk you back, buy you a drink and maybe chat for a bit?" He was intrigued by this girl, she should have just ran, but she didn't. He wanted to know more.

She sighed, sure she was brash and hot headed, but she wasn't mean. She was taught to treat other how you wanted to be treated. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath not looking at him she said, "You can walk me to the crystal shop down the road if you really want.... I was heading there first. And thank you for the apology." She finally brought her gaze back to his bright green eyes, "All is.. Forgiven..." She turned and started heading toward the crystal shop, still adamant on getting a nice shiny rock for herself and if he followed and maybe if he was nice, a crystal for Jedrek too.

He was surprised at how fast she forgave him, but he was thankful. "Thank you. My name is Jedrek, by the way. Now, what is it that you want with clunky old rocks anyways?" He was fishing for something to move the conversation to something hopefully more pleasant, she seemed to have an interest in these crystals so maybe she'd be happy to talk about those instead. He still could help but feel like he knew her from somewhere though. He put his jacket back on, on their way out and listened intently to her as she spoke.

She gave him a bit of a glare for calling them just clunky rocks, but not everyone liked them so she didn't hold it against him. "They're pretty, and while I'm here in town I figured my bedside table could use a little decoration." She continued her way to the shop, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Not a fan of crystals then Jedrek?" She had a sly hitch to her tone as she asked, but she was genuinely curious. It would change her idea of offering to get him one if he didn't like them.

He shrugs at her question, "in truth I've not had much to do with them. They look nice but they don't seem all that practical. And well... I guess I don't focus on things unless they have an immediate use or purpose or something, ya know? I've not bought anything just to look at or because it's pretty. Kinda odd for a dragon I suppose." He shrugged again. His whole life seemed to revolve around work and productivity that he's not had much time for things that weren't as such. He rarely did things just for fun and never bought things just because.

Nella hummed in acknowledgement, mumbling the word, "Dragon.." low under her breath as they reached the shop. She stopped outside the door. Clearly it seemed to be a waste to buy a rock for him. She turned and faced him. "Well thank you for walking me here Jedrek. You seem to be a busy man, so I'll let you get on your way." She stuck out her hand for a handshake and waited for him to reciprocate.

He shakes her hand, "It was the least I could do after what had happened. But before I go off on my way, could I maybe get your name? It's kinda odd but I swear I know you from somewhere."

Nella let go of his hands and nervously rubbed the back of her neck, right.. That night. "Uh.. ya it's Nella." She chuckled unsure of how to proceed, hoping to gloss over his lack of memory of her clocking him with her hoof. "And.. I'm sorry for slapping you and.. You know.." She anxiously shoved her hands down in her pockets, hoping he didn't fully remember that night.

Nope, he's never heard that name before but he could swear that he knows who she is. "Ah well, you had every right to slap me. I was behaving way too inappropriately..." he noticed her nervousness. "Are you going to be okay? You seem nervous or upset about something. Was it something I said?"

She jumped a little at the sudden question, "No... no everything is fine. I'm just gonna head in and get my crystal. Thanks for walking me here, bye." And with that she scooted into the shop, getting as far away from the door as possible.

He stood there confused a moment before heading off in the direction of home. She was behaving strangely but it wasn't his place to push. Today certainly was an odd day and he couldn't help but to be eager to hop into bed and forget all about it. And as he laid in bed that night he couldn't help but be a little hopeful that he'd run into that silly gray mare again soon.

Nella breathed a sigh of relief in the shop. Staring around at all the pretty rocks before picking out one and heading home. That night the little rock sat next to her bed as she fell asleep looking at it's shimmering blue green sides.


	3. Chapter Three

She hadn't expected to see Jedrek that much in town at least for a whole and she was right. It would be almost a week later when she'd ended up running into that red and black dragon again, this time at a park. The town had a nice park with swings and exercise equipment and a few other things for kids here and there. She had planned to head there for a day of relaxation and maybe some exercise, but as she walked up on the park she noticed a swing with a familiar figure laying atop it. The closer she got, she made the connections in her head, it was him. She walked up to him, facing him as he lay there. He was sprawled out and sleeping she guessed. "Jedrek? Hey Jedrek, that you?" She leaned down close to him to see if he was even still breathing.

One of his eyes cracked open, "Nella, right?" He yawns and stretches a bit. "Hey. Weird seeing you here." He sits up and looks around "shit, I must have been out a while." Then he laughs with a shrug "guess I was tired" he had came to the park today by accident. He went on a little walk this afternoon and didn't really have a destination in mind, he let his feet lead him and he wound up here at the park of all places. He ended up finding a swing to rest on, but didn't quite remember falling asleep.

"Seems so." She stood back up taking a step back. "You up for a getting a drink with me? I was hoping to try that pub sooner or later, and who knows. You just might wake up before we'd get there." She chuckled, taking more step back and turning around. Her mind was definitely screaming at her from messing up her already scheduled day but she didn't care. Maybe a resident of the town could be fun to have along. And he didn't seem that bad when he walked her to the crystal shop about a week ago.

He laughed, "Haha, real funny there. But, sure, I'm always up for a drink. Just under one condition, I'm buying." He may have been a rocker type, all leather, tattoos and metal music kind of man, but he still prided himself as a sort of gentleman. He didn't have anything planned today, which was a first so he didn't mind killing some time with this mysterious girl who seems to keep crossing paths with him. "Did you happen to find a rock," he quickly corrected himself before the woman decked him "uhh I mean crystal, that you liked back at that store?"

Nella huffed, but couldn't help giving the guy credit. He's trying. "I did. A nice spire blue and green one. It's quite beautiful actually." She kept her step in time with his as they headed to the local pub. "So is this all you have planned today? Anything else?" She looked to him and raised a brow half expecting some cocky or douchy response.

"In all honesty, I didn't have anything planned today. I just took a walk and wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and ended up at the park. I found that swing and I guess I fell asleep" he chuckled a little bit. "And I'm glad you found something that you liked at that shop. I didn't even know we had one of those stores here in town. Guess I haven't paid enough attention on my walks around town."

"You don't have a good sleep schedule, do you?" She hummed. It was quite the peaceful day for once. Nice breeze intermittent with the warmth of the sun. Quite a beautiful day for a drink.

"You got me there" he chuckled nervously "I have a nasty habit of staying up way to late and then sleeping up until I absolutely have to get up for work."

Nella just hummed in acknowledgement, chuckling a little at the thought of Jedrek tried as hell at a desk job or something. They walked for a bit longer until they hit the pub. Walking up to it's doors Nella grabbed the handle, opening it and gesturing for Jedrek to go through. "Well? Shall we?"

He nodded with a small smile, "You bet. I love this place, seems like I'm here on almost all my days off." He chuckled embarrassed. "Ehh.. perhaps that's not a good thing." When they walked in, the place was already pretty packed. It was a friday night so it felt like the entire town was there. Jedrek took note of all the people and shook his head. "Might be a bit hard to find a seat, we might end up having to stand a bit. It gets like this some nights."

Nella shrugged, "As long as I get a drink I don't care if I have to stand on one foot." She looked around for an open space, her eyes catching a small area at the bar that had just been vacated by the previous guests. "What about there to start?" She pointed to the spot.

He looks at the stools and almost groans in displeasure. "I hate the bar seats, my tail is so goddamn big that people always bump into it." He gives the room a quick scan before adding, "but it looks like we have no other choice right now." He sighs and goes to the bar and pulls out one of the vacant stools for her before sitting down on his own. "So, what's your poison?" he asks as soon as she's seated next to him.

She surveys the taps and bottles behind the bar. "Something strong is always good. What about you?" She asks him raising her hand to get the barman's attention, calling him over to take their orders.

Jedrek shrugs, "I'm a man of simple taste. Vodka mixed with Coke for me." Once their drinks arrive, he immediately takes a drink from his. "Man, I love this stuff. So what made you want to come to this place? You don't strike me as the kind of girl who'd be all that interested in a pub."

Nella took a gulp from her cup and shrugged. "Figured the best place to learn about someone is in their favorite place." She swirled the drink in her hand a second before setting it down. "So.. Want to tell me why the few times, aside from this one, I've run into you you've been less than.. Oh savory I guess?" She turned and looked at him. She was genuinely curious why this guy felt like two different people half the time. One nice and sweet and the other.. Well the fading scratches on her chest were proof enough as to what he could become.

"Well, first off, I wouldn't say that this is my favorite place, just one of them. I think my very favorite place to be is up, soaring in the sky somewhere.. But you can't really visit there. And second, what do you mean by 'few times'? I've only met you that one day when I was drunk off my ass, and that explains why I was such an asshat that day - I'm sorry about that, by the way." He takes another sip from his drink, turning his gave to look at the television hanging in front of the bar, his eyes seemed spaced like he was thinking of something rather than paying attention to the sports on the screen.

Nella shook her head and mumbled to herself under her breath. She paused, staring at her drink and then looked up at him. Still his bright green eyes always captivated her in one weird way or another. "Do you forget things.. A lot?" She asked absentmindedly. He seemed so distracted by the television she didn't know if he had even heard her. "Like.. blackouts? Do you get blackouts? I mean aside from drinking.." She looked back down to her cup, now half empty taking a sip from it and letting the liquid run down her throat, smooth and cool.

He glanced back over at her, "Hmm, no I generally have a good memory." Then he glances back to the television "As for the blackouts... I've had those once and a while ever since I was a hatchling... why you you ask?"

Nella got quiet, diverting her gaze as she set her glass back down. "No reason. Just curious I guess." She looked around, avoiding Jedrek as she did. Taking in what she could about the pub. "Well I guess I can see why you at least enjoy this place, it's cozy." She smiled a little.

Jedrek couldn't help but to be a bit skeptical, but he chose not to push the subject. "Yeah, I suppose it is. But the best thing about it, is that its close to home." He looks down at the bar top, swished his drink and took a long drink until it was gone. "Sometimes I think about being different and going somewhere else, but I always seem to wind up back here. In truth, I'm not all that adventurous. You must be though, since you came all the way here from who-knows-where."

Nella paused, for some reason that caught her off guard. She never really thought about it, but technically she was adventurous. Trip after trip, place after place, she'd seen a lot. "Ya... guess I am." She took another drink. "So then Jedrek, why not tell me about yourself since we keep bumping into one another. You seem to like being up high and flying" she went real quiet again, this time grumbling under her breath "or running naked in fields.."

He smirks at her and shuffles his wings, "Uhh, yeah I like flying haha. Unfortunately it's a bit limited here since there's so many buildings. Sometimes... most times... I question why I even chose to move here in the first place. But I guess, it's made itself my home too. But uh... naked in fields? Nah not really my thing, though I'm sure someone out there is into that if you're interested." He nudged her with his elbow and laughed at his own joke.

Nella chuckled. He really had no idea, crazy. She downed what was left of her drink and stood up. "I'll be right back. Hopefully you haven't killed by the time I'm back." She chuckled stepping out from the bar stool and heading to the restrooms. 

By the time she returned, he had abandoned his spot to pursue this girl who he had noticed in the deeper side of the pub. He had her eating out of the palm of his hand in a matter of moments and a few well timed compliments. Now they had found themselves tucked away in the hall leading to the back entrance, mouths locked in a deep, passion-filled kiss, hands occasionally roaming each other's body. Being here with Nella was the furthest thing from his mind at this point, nearly forgetting that she would be back any second.

As nella returned to find two empty spaces at the bar, she surveyed the bar again. She was looking for a large, red and black ass who seemed to have forgotten who he was there with. When she finally caught a glimpse of him, she wasn't even sure if it was him, since all she caught was a flash of dark red. Well it couldn't hurt to try. Nella placed some money on the bar to pay for her drink and then went off after the red. When she finally made it to the spot, it was tucked away and attached to the red flash, sure enough was Jedrek. Lips interlocked with another woman. Nella felt anger boiling inside her, she didn't know why. They weren't dating, he probably didn't even like her even if she found him kind of cute. He wasn't with her, but he was still having a friendly drink with her and not this bitch. He seemed to engrossed in the other woman to even notice her. She stomped up to him, quickly punched him in the shoulder and stormed out, not looking back. Giving him no chance to make excuses or pull his I forgot card. She felt done, he had been given three chances to make himself seem decent, the forest, the shop, and now the bar. All out the window. She was going back to her hotel.

Jedrek barely had time to look back at the owner of the fist that had collided with his shoulder before another hand, a palm this time, slapped across the side of his face before the woman he was kissing shouted at him "how dare you kiss me while you're on a date with another woman!" and she stormed off, leaving him very confused and feeling thoroughly like shit. He knew what he was doing was wrong before he even did it, but something inside him pushed him to pursue that woman. He hasn't gotten laid in a long time and something about her screamed easy prey. And he was right, until Nella had found them. Now he had lost both a chance of having a friend, and the chance to get his dick wet. He needed to apologize to Nella, but how could he face her after this? First the incident at the abandoned store and now this. Maybe his best bet was to just stay away? He royally fucked this up and maybe he shouldn't bother her anymore. As much as he'd like to be friends with the unique draft horse lady, he figured he had blew his chance. That, and he had no idea where to even find her to apologize. So, he headed back to his apartment. He heads to bed, not bothering to shower tonight. But instead of falling asleep, he spends most the night tossing and turning, feeling like he just blew the only chance he had at finally making a friend in this gods forsaken city.


	4. Chapter Four

Nella didn't sleep that night when she got back. She just sat at the edge of her bed and looked at the crystal sitting in her bedside table. What a fool she was, believing she could have made a decent friend after always being the new girl. She sighed, and stood, throwing on some simple clothes and grabbing her hiking backpack. She headed out the hotel and just started walking. Staring up at the stars as she did so, letting her feet guide her. Step after step she walked along until the sky seemed to change. No longer bogged with city night lights, it was clear with stars bright and full in the dark night sky. When she looked down and around her she found herself in a field. A strangely familiar field. The same field the first night she came, the first night she had met him, that asshole. She plopped herself down in the field and fell onto her back, laying in the tall grass, hidden from view. She looked up and watched the sky peacefully, yet sadly.

He doesn't know what time it was when his heartbeat changed, or what time it was when he stumbled to his bedroom balcony, ripping his clothes off as his body began changing shape. He doesn't remember any of this. The inner beast had taken control again, and just like before he wasn't able to stop it and he won't be able to remember any of what happened. Feral Jedrek immediately took to the sky as soon as the shift was complete, he soared through the sky, escaping the busy city below, letting the wind carry him upwards, and away, towards the field it had visited several times before. He caught on a familiar scent and let out a single roar and began circling above a familiar female form...

Nella squinted at a dark form in the night sky above, with wings so large they seem to swallow the sky in them. She sat up, hoping it would help her see a little clearer what was flying but alast the night was to dark. She heard the roar and felt a tingle up her spine. Maybe it is just a bird and someone else in the city made that noise she chuckled nervously to herself hoping her fears weren't true. She rolled haunches and sat there unsure of what to do next. She could try and go back, but the hotel room was cramped, maybe she should just stay out here and sleep under the stars, but then if that is him.. She could die. She put her head in her hands trying to think. Her back to the sky above and the figure flying over head.

Feral Jedrek dove down and landed a few feet in front of her, he didn't charge at her this time, he just observed her from where he was, the tip his tail flicking in anticipation of something unknown. Tendrils of almost ghostly light, the same shade of green, drifted from his eyes. His nostrils flared a bit and his ears were facing back.

Nella's ears perked up as she heard the grass in front of her crunch and rustle. She felt a cold chill down her spine as she slowly lifted her head from her hands to look in front of her. Her fears had been confirmed, it was him. Just as she had met him her first night here. On all four, naked, feral, like a true wild animal. She jumped back, but he didn't move, she didn't know what was going on. The last time they'd met like this he'd tried to kill her, so why not now. Why stop? She stayed back, not moving any closer, her hands shaky. "W..what do you want..." Could he even understand her?

He snorted at her once and began to approach her. Once he was to her, he lowered his snout to the back of her head and took a big sniff, he began to emit this strange grumbling sound, almost like a purr. The tip of his member was starting to poke it's way out of its sheath. He nuzzled her once before he started to nudge at her, like he was trying to push her down without hurting her, the purring getting a bit louder.

Nella froze, her heartbeat quickening and her face heating up. She didn't know what was happening, what was he doing? She saw his dick slowly emerging from its sheath causing her to cover her eyes again in embarrassment even more. "No no no no, what the HELL are you doing??" She spun around and stood up, facing her back toward him not wanting to even look at those green eyes. The purr like noise coming from deep within his chest making her feel warm and unstable but she shook her head trying to rid herself of this feeling. Hot in the face and a little weak she felt like standing would even be to much.

Once she had turned her back to him, he immediately seized the opportunity. He nudged her harder than before to knock her to her knees before he reared up and mounted her, his forelegs gripping her as already began to thrust his hips up, driving his now fully erect cock against her clothed mound. His tip ground against her opening each time, but is blocked from entering her. He continued to purr, starting to lick and nuzzle at her neck.

She tried to elbow him off of her, his thrusting and humping making her insides feel all mixed up. So badly she wanted to run, but yet something in her gut told her to take the risk and see what happens. She shook her head again "no.... No get off!" She gave him and extra hard shove this time, hoping it would unlatch him from her, but it seemed to do nothing but get the purring dragon more frustrated.

He growled out in irritation and pulled back just long enough to use his horns to shred off her clothing before remounting her. In a few short thrusts he was seated fully inside her, resuming his quick, bucking pace. He was large, much larger than a normal man's penis, and spines dotted along his shaft, raking along her walls with each backwards stroke. His purring increased in volume and intensity the longer he went on, thrusting harder, and faster.

She fell to her back when he really got into it, her hands grasping at the fur on his neck. Her heartbeat was quick and felt sporadic and her breathing more or less turned into panting. Nella's whole body vibrated with his purrs as he thrust in and out of her. She couldn't help but feel the little bits of pain from his penis, which she could only assume was a dragon thing, but it wasn't enough to hurt her to badly yet. Her hands twisted in his neck fur as she felt herself getting hotter and hotter under him. She gasped trying to figure out what to say to him.

He started to knot. It began as a gradual swelling at the base of his shaft, growing bigger and bigger as he drew close to his climax. His grip on her tightened, claws digging into flesh. And with a quick, rough thrust he was locked inside her, his seed shooting deep within her. He continued with a few final thrusts and then stilled inside her.

Nella could feel the tightness growing and growing, the pain becoming more unbearable as it went. Her panting turned to heavy gasps and she felt like the air was being pushed out of her. It had gotten so bad, the pain of her nethers and his claws digging in that she screamed out. Pulling her hand away from him for a second only to bring it back around and give him a hard and painful smack across the cheek. "That hurts'" she tried to pull herself away but found that she was stuck. Actually she realized he was stuck, inside her. The tightness still here as she tries to calm herself to think rationally.

Jedrek growled and shook his head at the pain, shut his eyes, a poof of smoke leaves his nostril as his form begins to shrink back down. He was changing back to his normal self. Animal grunts turned to humanoid swearing. Jedrek was back to his normal self, albeit naked. He looks at her, swears. Looks down at their lower regions and swears even louder while facepalming. "Jesus fucking Christ..."

Nella looks at him, flustered, angry, and a bit confused. "Oh so now you can talk huh?" She crosses her arms across her naked chest, not only to look angry, but also in a vain attempt to hide her boobs.

"What are you talking about... And where are we? Did you drug me or something? Last place I was at, was at home in bed." He was giving her an accusatory glare. He tries to get off of her but is stopped by the knot. He swears again. "Great. Just fucking fantastic. Better get comfy. We'll be here awhile." He sighs and glances away in irritation.

"Again with this drugging thing! What makes you think I drugged you?! Also you think I just shredded my own clothes?" She pointed to the pile of scraps next to her, the remnants of what use to be her clothes. She propped herself up on her elbows, "and how do you explain the gashes in my flesh now huh?" She glared at him, still breathing a little heavier than usual. "And one final question, why can't we separate? Why can't I get up and away from you?" She lifted one hand, supporting her body on her other arm as she poked him in the chest to get his attention.

His entire mood shifts to somber, his defensiveness immediately vanished. "I'm knotted to you. When I um... cum.. my you know swells and locks me inside my partner. Usually it goes back down in about an hour. I don't remember sleeping with you so... you must have seen him, haven't you?" He shifts his gaze away, shameful and deep in thought.

Nella flopped back on her back, her arms stretching out to either side of her. "If you're talking about you acting like a feral monster then yes, I have. The first night we met and... now." She sighed, coming out more closer to a moan than a sigh really, as her hands came up and covered her face.

He sighs again, "there's no use in trying to hide it anymore then, since you've seen him.... It's a curse. It's been in my family for generations. I don't know why it happened or how to stop it. But we.. shape shift when under a lot of stress, though we can shift voluntarily if we can learn how. I haven't yet, sadly. And I can't control that form either. I become everything like an animal, and when it's over, I awake as I am now, with no recollection of what happens in that form." He looks back over to her " I'm assuming by 'the first time we met' you don't mean that day in the abandoned store?"

She shook her head under her hands. "No. I'm talking about the day I arrived here. The day you attacked me in this very field. The day.. The day I slammed my hoof into your face..." she peaked out from behind her hands and looked up at him. Taking her arms away from her face she crossed them over her chest again and looked away from him, kinda mumbling "sorry about that... by the way..." Her body still felt weak and shaky and her breath was still irregular.

He vaguely remembers a fight with someone, a fight that matches some of what she describes, "it's okay, I barely remember it anyway. I probably deserved it though, seeing as you say I attacked you." He tries to pull out again. Nope, he was still locked in. "Shit... I'm sorry about this... It's never happened before. I know he's attacked things before, I wake up tasting blood all the time. But this is new..." he'd be blushing, if he wasn't already red.

Nella winced when he tried to pull out, the pain wasn't as bad as before but it hadn't completely subsided. She was silent for a second before blurting out "I'm a virgin." Trying to cover her face more now with her arms and hands. Absolutely embarrassed. Her first time, to a man who's been an ass to her and wasn't even apparently himself at the time. And now she's stuck. Knotted. A first for her in all sorts of ways. Mumbling, she continued, " so... it's.. It's a first for me... too..." Nella was blushing, or at least she thought she was, her face was hot and all she could do was avoid his gaze

"Shit.... I'm sorry. I know it doesn't make it better, but I really am. Your first shouldn't have been that.. you're lucky to be alive, honestly.. couldn't have been a pleasant experience... especially the knot... I'm sorry" he looks down in pure shame. Once his knot finally went away, he pulled out and sat down on the grass in front of her, he covered himself with a wing.

Nella huffed as she dragged herself away from Jedrek and sat with her back to him. She reached over to her bag that had gotten torn off with the rest of her clothes and rested near the pile. Digging through it she pulled out two blankets, tossing one in Jedrek's direction. "Here..I.. I don't know if you need that but.. You can." She slung the other blanket over herself, covering her parts as best she could. Her clothes all but scraps and no point in even trying to see if they still functioned like clothes.

He just holds onto the blanket for a moment before he sets it back down. He looked mournfully at the ground. He felt as though he needed to flee the area as quick as possible. So, he got to his feet and immediately takes to the air, flying as fast as he could away from the field. He didn't head home, he just went away. He couldn't face her like that, especially after what had happened.

Nella scoffed ass he flew away, wrapping the blanket around her tighter. The only form of clothing she had now, at least until she got back to her hotel room. She collected her shredded pile and what little belongings she had and started to head back. The walk back was uncomfortable for her at best, her lower area flamed with pain and her legs felt weak, kind of sore. She just had to bite her tongue and walk it out, back to the hotel.


	5. Chapter Five

It would be almost two months later when they next meet. Jedrek was on his way to work one morning. He chose to walk to work today rather than drive himself or take a cab, he was feeling rather motivated. He had met someone recently, a man in fact, which took himself by surprise. But ever since this new guy came along he had a new pep to his step each day. He was currently on the phone with this man, completely engrossed in the conversation that he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going.

Nella stood at a crosswalk waiting to cross the street. Her mind wandering thinking about her time in this little city and how it might be time soon to move on. Eventually she knew she had to, had to keep moving. For now she looked to the sky and let the busy street noises fade into the background. It has been an uphill battle trying to forget that night, but she's done a decent job. Especially with him being gone, or at least she hasn't run into him in ages.

Jedrek collided into something.. or someone. He looked up, "Oh, excuse me, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going... oh, hey Nella, it's you." He shifted kind of nervously. "Kinda figured you might have left town already."

Nella stood there blankly staring at him for a second before breaking from her trance. "Oh Jedrek. Uh Hi." She gave a little wave "oh.. Actually I was planning on leaving soon. I've got no reason to stay here and I've seen and..." She cleared her throat then continued "experienced most if not all the city. Quite beautiful." She chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. Memories flooding back, great.

He bids the other person on the phone goodbye before he answers her. "Oh yeah, I guess it is... I've lived here long enough that I guess I'm just used to it." He glances around "so.. where do you think you'll head to next? Any ideas?"

Nella shook her head. "Not a clue. I'll just have to keep going until I hit something I can't cross." She laughed. The cross walk sign turned from the hand to that little man giving the go ahead to cross the street. "Well I'm heading this way, which way are you going?"

"I can walk this way for a bit, I've got plenty of time before I'm due at work. Want to come with? Can show you my office before you go on your way?" He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Its okay if you don't, uhh I just had hoped we could be friends before you do, and with recent events, I'm worried you don't want to be."

Nella nodded as she started walking, "That'd be nice. Always wondered what you did for a job.." She looked on straight ahead as she walked. Rubbing the back of her neck she let out a nervous chuckle, "You seem like a really nice guy.... And.. And when you're sober you are pleasant to be around... so ya.. I'd hate for recent events to get in the way. We can just chalk it up to uh... an accident or a miscommunication or something." She turned and looked at him, giving him a big sharp toothed smile. No herbivore flat teeth, but large sharp canines, similar to his dragon teeth. 

The walk to the office wasn't all that long. When they arrived he gave her a quick tour of the space he worked at, and introduced her to a few colleagues. But soon it was time for him to actually get to work. So he he bid her farewell, wishing her a safe journey and told her to seek him out the next time she was in town.

Nella thanked him for the tour, waving goodbye and heading back to pack her things. And with all her stuff packed she headed out. Walking for a while before hopping on some transport and taking it along. To her next destination, she wondered if it would be as crazy as the town she now left behind. 

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nella will make another appearance in a new story, with a new man! Be sure to keep an eye out for the release of that story if you enjoyed this one! This series is a roleplay between myself and a good friend of mine who doesn't have an account here, Nella is her character, Jedrek is my sona. 
> 
> Nella: https://www.deviantart.com/riddledragon/art/Sometimes-you-have-to-kill-your-mind-755232651


End file.
